Inerasable
by NICHA
Summary: It’s unimportant because it’s inerasable… NaruSasu sequel to UMBRELLA.


Title: Inerasable

Author: Nicha

-

-

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Notes: Requested sequel to UMBRELLA for** Lovely Spell**. No, I have _not_ forgotten… but I don't know how good this one is…

Summary: It's unimportant because it's inerasable… NaruSasu sequel to UMBRELLA.

Songs: Inerasable Sin- Nana Kitade, The Lonely Shepherd- Kill Bill, Ao No Uta- Asian Kung-Fu Generation

-

-

-

-

-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I . N . E . R . A . S . A . B . L .E

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

-

-

-

-

_With you in my usual sight, I can breath_

_Even though that's already plenty enough to me_

_The petty me does nothing but repeat mistakes_

_How strong a strength do I need to have so that nothing will get hurt?_

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on_

_I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

_And together we'll keep on walking, because we can't go back_

_Even now, the inerasable sin deep in my chest hurts, but-_

_Darling_

_I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then_

_I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky_

_For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing_

_The color of the bloomed flowers in the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect_

_Even if I'm powerless, I'll live on strongly in this destiny_

_We'll join our hands and our warmths will melt together forever_

_If so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful_

_For example, if as long as I'm with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the world..._

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on_

_I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

_Without hesitation, I live in this destiny and live on_

_If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever_

_And together we'll only look forward, even if nothing came to be done_

_Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means-_

_Darling_

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto looks up at the sky sometimes. He thinks about whether or not he would be dead if Sasuke hadn't found him in the rain that day. Other thoughts that occupy his mind are that if he had never fell I n love with Sasuke, where would their friendship be right now? Or, if he hadn't been in the fight that night, would he still have met Sasuke?

These thoughts inhabit his mind on rainy days.

But he quickly dismisses these ideas…

Because what's the difference now?

These things _have_ happened.

And because of them…

He has Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke sometimes tries to think about an alternate reality. One where he had never saved anyone from death, one where he had never met someone that he could love; one where he had never met Naruto, to love or not to love. But the most terrifying of all these thoughts is the one where he wonders:

'What if he never came back?'

How _would_ it be like to not have Naruto after just finding him?

Then when he recognizes what may have happened, he finds that his knees had started to shake slightly.

At these moments, he has to find Naruto and see his face.

Because if he doesn't…

He'll think that this is all just a dream.

-

-

-

-

-

When Sasuke and Naruto find each other, they glare and yell at each other for being 'stupid', or a 'bastard'. During these times, they feel like the other is most tangible. It doesn't matter that these moments are as far from 'romantic' as it could get.

"What kind of stupid _are_ you?!" yells Sasuke, "You seem to make millions of categories!"

Naruto sputters and points a finger at Sasuke, before yelling, "I'M NOT DUMB!!!"

They both cross their arms and huff, turning away from the other in frustration. Then, after a long moment of silence, Sasuke finally mutters out what he has been worrying about:

"I've been thinking about the 'What-if's."

Naruto turned his head around to look at the brunet before cocking an eyebrow grinning slightly, "Oh, so _that's_ what's been worrying you- I thought that it was something important-"

"IT _IS_ IMPORTANT!" insisted Sasuke, facing Naruto angrily.

Said blonde grinned even further before replying, "Nah, it's not-"

Sasuke looked at him quizzically, "And why is that, oh dumb one?"

Naruto's grin did not fade even from the comment. He just spoke the next few words in complete calmness, "Because it's done. Some synonyms of this word are absolute, concluded; a wrap up, call it what you may, but I prefer to say that it's…

"Inerasable."

-

-

-

-

-

At these words, Sasuke feels comforted. Every single doubt floats away from his mind-

But it's at these times when Sasuke feels that Naruto is smarter than him…

-

-

-

-

-

**Well, I hope that this one wasn't too bad…eheheh…**

**-Nicha**


End file.
